Carcer City Stories Wiki
Plot Missions 'Chapter 1: East Los Albos' nigurs 'Chapter 2: West Los Albos' beanurz 'Chapter 3: Central' idfk m8 u wot 'OUTDATED: Chapter 1: Carcer Island' Due to extremely high levels of pollution, Carcer Island has been put under quarantine. Will van Boven, a forklift operator at Port of Carcer working for his boss and friend Kane, takes up some odd jobs for Daniel, the owner of nightclub "The Planetarium". After a few missions alternating between working for Kane and Daniel, Will is hired by Daniel to break into a hotel to steal an incriminating dossier from a journalist's room. Kane, who never approved of Will working for Daniel, is unhappily convinced to help Will steal the dossier. On the ride back to the port Kane takes at the dossier, and sees that Daniel faked the pollution warning and caused the quarantine to keep people stuck on the island and, due to the panic about the quarantine, on Daniel's drugs to keep themselves from worrying, making Daniel a rich man. Kane tells Will to show this to the authorities, Will says that although he does not approve, he knows he'll be killed, or worse, if he reveals this information to the public, and tells Kane to try not to worry about it. Unbeknownst to Will, Kane steals the dossier and turns it into the authorities. A short time later, Will receives a call from Daniel, telling him he's been arrested for fraud and for producing and selling highly dangerous drugs. Daniel blames Will for his arrest and tells him to visit him in prison. Will calls Kane and asks what he knows about this, Kane admits to stealing the dossier and turning it in. Will is furious. There is a news report about Daniel being arrested for causing the quarantine, and that after inspection, although the pollution levels are high, they are not as high as they thought, and the quarantine of the island has been lifted. 'Chapter 2: Central' While visiting Daniel in prison, Will tries to explain that Kane stole the evidence, but that it was a misunderstanding and that he'll get Daniel out of jail somehow. Daniel tells Will that he doesn't care what he has to say and that he's going to destroy Will's life for destroying his business. Panicked, Will rushes to his home to find it ablaze. Will goes to the port to tell Kane they have to leave Carcer or they will be killed, when he walks into the port he finds many of Daniels men searching for Kane. Will has to fight his way through the port to find Kane. When he finds Kane he sees that he is badly injured and needs medical attention. Will drives Kane to the hospital in Central. After he drops Kane off, he calls Liz, a friend of his from high school who he lost contact with over the years. He finally finds her at her deli, saying he needs a place to stay, Liz says he can stay at her place. I DONT KNOW WHAT SHOULD KEEP GOING ON, MAYBE LIZ, KANE, AND WILL PLAN TO ROB A BANK OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? - universetwisters Characters Good dudes *Will van Boven - Protagonist *Kane Gretswell - Will's friend and boss. Middle age, honest guy. Doesn't approve of Will's criminal activities. *Liz Seiler - Will's friend *James van Boven - Will's brother Bad dudes *Daniel Rook - Owner of Digital Underground Neutral Pedestrians *Phil Barber - Owner of Phil's Barber's Locations in Carcer City Central (commercial) *Deli *Liberty State Bank *Liz's Place *The Planetarium West Los Albos (residential) *Rocksnorth Bay *Wapona Hills East Los Albos (industrial) *Kane's Warehouses *Carcer Cab Co. *Carcer Chem Factory *Carcer Church *Darkwoods *Darkwoods Penitentiary *Digital Underground *Fitzgerald Mills *Jefferson Heights *Jefferson Houses *Kilmarnock Power Station *Port of Carcer Locations in Liberty City Shorside Vale (residential) *Ceder Ridge Observatory Gangs *Diablos - street gang - drive the Diablo Stallion *Hoods - street gang - drive the Hoods Rumpo *Leone Family - mafia family - drive black Sentinels Weapons Melee *Brass Knuckles *Knife *Sledgehammer *Shovel *Pool Cue *Nightstick *Baseball Bat *Katana *Chainsaw Handguns *Glock 17 *Silenced M1911 *Desert Eagle Shotguns *Pump Action Shotgun *Double Barrel Shotgun (Picture outdated) *Sawed-off Pump Action Shotgun Submachine Guns *TEC-9 *Micro-Uzi *Uzi Assault Rifles *AK-47 *M4 Rifles *Sniper Rifle *Lever-Action Rifle Heavy Weapons *Rocket Launcher *Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher *Homemade Flamethrower (Uses M16 as base) *M60 Thrown Weapons *Tear Gas *Molotov Cocktail *Grenade *Satchel Charges Special Items *Fire Extinguisher *Spray Can *Camera *Flowers *Cane *Dildo *Vibrator *Night Vision Goggles *Thermal Vision Goggles *Parachute *Detonator Vehicles Cars *Weeny Public Service / Emergency *Taxi *Bus *Carcer Bus *Carcer City Metro *Squad Car *Ambulance *Locomotive Motorcycles *Ventoso Special Vehicles *Pizza Whip *Mantis *Growler *RWaB Bus Radio Stations Megastereo (Classic Rock) *Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere - Neil Young *Gimmie Shelter - Rolling Stones *Crystal Ship - The Doors *Suite Judy Blue Eyes - Crosby, Stills, & Nash *Hush - Joe South *Black Water - Doobie Brothers *Take The Money and Run - Steve Miller Band *Mother Goose - Jethro Tull *White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane *My Sharona - The Knack Double Cleff FM (Classical) *Massenet - Meditation from Thaïs *Léo Delibes - The Flower Duet from Lakmé *Brahms - Violin Concerto in D Major (Third Movement) Dresden Radio (German variety) *Glaube An Dich - Berluc *Haus Am See - Peter Fox *Spasst - K.I.Z. *Am Fenster - City *99 Luftballoons - Nena *Bildo Im Kopf - Sido *Autobahn (single version) - Kraftwerk *Vollig Losgelost - Peter Schilling Flashback FM (80's music) *Need You Tonight - Inxs *Tainted Love - Soft Cell *Pale Shelter - Tears For Fears *Down In The Park - Gary Numan *Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley *Safety Dance - Men Without Hats *Love On Your Side - Thompson Twins *Sex - Berlin *Catch The Fox - Den Harrow *Big Man Restless - Kissing The Pink Raver Sounsystem (Hardcore Techno) *We Are The Gabbers - Rotterdam Terror Corps *Raver - Showtek *Life Is Like A Dance - Paul Elstak *The Sequel - Club X *Alles Kaput - Neophyte *Hardcore Vibes - Dune *Renegade Rewind - EKO *The Tower - Wedlock *Escape - Noisecontrollers *Alles Kaput - Neophyte *Come Take My Hand - 2 Brothers On The 4th Floor *Universe Twisters - White Stars *Tina - DJ Acesone Rise FM (Dubstep) *First Of The Year - Skrillex *Bass Cannon - Flux Pavilion *Sweety Man - Ry Legit *Follow Me - Tristam *Danger - Eptic *Epoch - Direct *Together - Noisestorm *Rain - Klaypex *Illuminati - Triplett Lips 106 (Pop) *Un Monde Parfait - Ilona *Starstruck - 3OH!3 *All About Us - t.A.T.u. *Fever - Cascada *Centrefold - Captain Jack *Lollipop - Aqua *Email - Pet Shop Boys *Now You're Gone - Basshunter *Another Night - Real McCoy *Macarena - Los Del Rio *Scream For My Ice Cream - Blood On The Dance Floor Liberty Soul (Disco/RnB) *Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie - ABBA *Rasputin - Boney M *War - Edwin Starr *Turn The Beat Around - Vickie Sue Robinson *Steam - Kiss Him Goodbye *Got To Love Somebody - Sister Sledge *Ring My Bell - Anita Ward *Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas *Disco Inferno - The Trammps *OutKast - Roses Misc. *Outfits Category:Browse